


命中

by siriuss12



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuss12/pseuds/siriuss12
Summary: 6年前的旧文，某些设定可能和现在原作不同
Relationships: Narasaka Tooru/Touma Isami
Kudos: 2





	命中

**Author's Note:**

> 6年前的旧文，某些设定可能和现在原作不同

狙击手压低身体，眼睛牢牢盯着狙击镜中目标的身影。  
弹道清晰，OK，目标没有运动迹象，OK，周围环境，OK，枪身稳定度，OK。确定了一切狙击条件后，他像那位黑色长发的老前辈教的一样，无声的深呼吸了两口，然后放缓呼吸，直至近乎停止，眼睛始终注视目标，同时果断地勾动手指扣下扳机。  
没有声响和亮光的射击让他稍显不适，不过视野中马上跳出了系统的提示字符：命中151 289m。  
打中了！来不及高兴和做进一步确认，他立刻趴伏下来，匍匐移动到门口，然后冲出房间，从走廊这头一直奔跑到几十米外的另一头，再下两层楼，终于在楼梯拐角处停下来，平复着剧烈的心跳。  
到这里…就安全了吧？毕竟刚才已经很接近安全距离了……在没有雷达辅助的这项训练中，射击他人就意味着更容易被他人发现，除非两者的距离比较远，一般超过300米时，对方很难快速确定自己的位置，也很少会选择过来逆向追击，所以300米就是被那位老前辈称为捕捉&隐藏训练的安全距离。  
躲过了最初的反击，没有暴露行踪，在这个建筑物内部隐藏成功。刚才的一击，应该算是一次完美的捕捉&隐藏吧？年轻的狙击手开心的在胸前握了握拳。  
就在这时，扑哧一声轻响让他愣住了，在中弹的字符出现在视野里好半天之后，他才恍惚地把眼神移到胸口的圆形印记上。  
诶？等、等等……中弹了？我被打中了？他不敢相信的四处张望，这里明明四面都是墙壁怎么会…？！他的视线往上，终于看到墙壁的最上端，有个换气用的小窗口，二十厘米见方的小窗口。  
骗人的吧？！他不禁张大了嘴。射击距离是…563m？他的嘴张的更大了，反击是不可能了，毕竟对象是个能射出远于自己两倍射程，简直好像直接从天空彼端降下一击的人……  
“啊……”之前成功射击的喜悦完全被惊讶代替，男孩再次盯着白色训练服上的圆标，愣愣地自言自语：  
“究竟是谁啊……这246号……”

距离这名吃惊少年六百多米处，刚才的“罪魁祸首”，编号246的奈良坂透，在某幢楼的楼梯间停了下来，终于卸掉之前转移过程中凌冽的防御气息。这是和那个C级队员差不多的隐藏位置，区别在于这里并没有通气窗，四周是完全封闭的墙壁。  
刚才的孩子，从狙击的整个流程看，是个很认真遵照东先生指导的孩子呢。好像看到了当初的自己，奈良坂心里有些高兴，可脸上没有一丝一毫变化。希望刚才那一枪，能教给他不要过早的掉以轻心，还有，选择隐藏点时不能留有一点空隙。  
即使是平常的例行训练，即使面对不成熟的C级，以“做什么事都要全力以赴”为原则的认真的奈良坂也绝不会放水。作为负责任的前辈，用实战来指出后辈的不足以提升组织的整体素质是必要的，而且他也会以相同的标准提醒自己，就这样不断地总结失败，不断自省，才能积累足够的经验来应付一切出现的战况，也造就了边境排名No.2的狙击手。  
稍稍歇口气之后，奈良坂缓缓向楼上移动——该寻找下一个目标了。  
他选择了9层楼的房间，把枪口架在窗框上，被蓑衣虫包裹的苗条身体以有效而不失优美的姿势隐藏在窗沿下面。他的身上再次散发出100%的警戒，所有细胞都留意着周围的风吹草动。  
不一会，狙击镜扫过的斜右边东北方向，有不自然的影子滑过。  
奈良坂绷紧身体，拉近狙击镜的视野，一幢房子房顶的边缘，一团黑色在若隐若现，沉浮三次之后，奈良坂辨认出了那夸张的朝天飘散的黑色流海。  
……穗刈前辈吗？  
果不其然，不久后，看上去严肃不苟的男人就稍稍探出身体，把枪架在房檐边缘瞄准目标，殊不知自己已经成了目标。  
B级狙击手队的水平都不容小视，除去跟自己一样擅长精密射击的半崎，穗刈前辈是个很会审时度势的人，某些情况下恐怕比半路出家的队长荒船还要厉害，用他对自己说的就是“在狙击界中一般都会成为强劲的力量，你我这样面瘫的人”……奈良坂皱了皱好看的眉毛，把这莫名其妙的话语从脑中甩掉，然后对准200米外穗刈露出房檐的左肩，毫不犹豫地扣下了扳机。  
“噗哧”，一个标着246的圆圈印在男人肩头，狙击镜里穗刈吃惊地震动了一下，立刻把枪口对准这边，但这时奈良坂已经撤下枪，把自己彻底地隐藏了起来。  
双方的立场对调，按照理论，此时就该转移了，但对穗刈前辈这样反应敏捷的高手，如果打完立刻就跑，反而容易露出破绽被反击，要先观察一下对方的行动再做决定。  
奈良坂缩在窗沿下面，等待穗刈的第一轮侦查结束。他并不能看到外面的情况，但就是有一种感觉，或者说经验比较合适，告诉他什么时候安全了。大约10秒钟后，他小心地将狙击镜探出去，果然穗刈已经提起枪开始跑动。  
现在正是转移的最好时机，奈良坂也准备起身了，可就在这时，即将要离开的狙击镜视野里，穗刈猛地震动了一下，几乎是本能反应地重新举起枪，紧张的瞄向北边的远处。  
奈良坂微微吃惊，迅速拉近细看，在难得有些慌张的来回扫视的穗刈面朝这边的瞬间，他看到一个圆印盖在前辈的右脸上。  
还有其他人在吗？！  
奈良坂以最快速度扫视了穗刈附近，并没有发现任何人，看来对方是在安全距离以外打的？想到这点的同时，镜中的穗刈忽然手一撑房檐，直接跳下十层的高楼，到地面的瞬间一个打滚，然后就朝相反方向狂奔，很快隐没在了楼宇当中。  
这证明了奈良坂的推测，穗刈能够看到射击者和自己的距离，由此判断追踪反击没有意义。  
但是……奈良坂感到不存在的冷汗淌过脊背……穗刈前辈和爱好电影经常行动夸张的荒船先生不同，一般来说比较谨慎，从那么高的楼上跳下来途中很容易被狙击他不可能不知道。  
能够射中穗刈这个水平的运动目标的家伙，在Border里屈指可数，而其中能让穗刈不惜冒这种风险慌张撤退的人……恐怕只有一个。  
从训练开始至今表情未曾改变的扑克脸上，第一次出现了“麻烦了”和嫌弃混杂的表情。

既然是捕捉&隐藏训练，被别人捕捉是无可厚非的，可以选择逃跑、躲避，就算被打中再反击回去或者搜索更多的目标就好了，分数上仍然能够取得领先，其实是很单纯的训练。然而，这些既定的规则和规律那个人并不会遵守。  
对当真勇来说，所有捕捉的人都要被拉入一场直到他尽兴才会停止的“游戏”。

奈良坂很能理解穗刈的心情，不是害怕，而是厌烦，连自己都差点涌起了立即跳楼逃跑的冲动。也许很多人误以为，身为万年第二的他对那个家伙非常嫉妒不甘，始终觊觎着第一的宝座，但实际上，奈良坂是个对任何事都很淡然，无欲无求的人，驱使他去努力的是一种责任感。努力学习是要对自己的前途也是对家长的培育负责，加入Border也不像三轮那样因为纯粹的私怨，更多还是为了履行三门市民的义务，成为最棒的狙击手也是出于这样的责任感。所以他始终认为狙击手的第一要务是总揽全局，保证队伍的胜利和任务的完成，并不需要像攻击手那样热血的one on one。  
宝贵的训练时间，谁都不想搅入这棘手家伙擅自发起的任性游戏，逃跑是首要选择，不过慌不择路要避免，哪怕逃跑也要经过冷静的分析。  
首先，之前自己射的一枪暴露了吗？估计是暴露了……训练的编号是队员进入训练室的号码，今天他进屋前，曾经朝当真那边看过一眼，当时当真好像专注于跟别人聊天，但奈良坂总感觉这一眼之前他在偷偷瞄着自己……不管怎么说，当真在他后面进屋是事实，以那人的恶趣味，专门记住他编号的可能性很大。就算不知道是他，能够射中穗刈的人，也肯定属于当真喜欢的“游戏对象”。  
很大程度上已经被当真先生锁定了，但不是没有机会，从刚才的情形看，他应该在穗刈前辈的更北边，如果超过安全距离，离自己就有将近700米，虽然对当真先生是小菜一碟的距离，但以自己堂堂的No.2，逃跑也是绰绰有余的。  
至于逃跑路线，穗刈前辈已经往南边过来，那就选择西南方向好了。  
短短几秒的判断后，奈良坂抄起狙击枪准备行动，就在即将迈腿时，他的脑海中忽然冒出一个模糊的影像：一张开合的嘴，在说着什么“……不有趣啊……”。  
奈良坂狠狠乍舌赶走了这恼人的幻觉，以外人看来非常恐怖的表情和气势重重地踏出了步伐。

多名C级队员，都目睹了奇怪的景象。  
通过狙击镜甚至肉眼，他们好像看到了什么人。说好像是因为，这个鬼魅般的人影眨眼就消失了，有的还是在马路或房顶中央，简直像使用了瞬间移动触发似的。  
电脑模拟的狙击手训练场不能配置那样的触发，更不可能有鬼魂，所以他们大多把那当成了一时眼花。  
这些”幸运”的孩子不知道，如果不是这个人影在抓紧时间逃跑，他们可能都会成为他的狙击目标。  
飘飞的斗篷让奈良坂看起来像只轻盈的蝴蝶，灵敏地在各种掩蔽下移动，紧贴墙根奔跑、跨过树木、穿行于楼与楼相对的窗口和阳台，速度惊人且选择的路线和落脚点毫无破绽。狙击手并非比攻击手的身体能力差很多，只不过他们的行动大多用在不起眼的隐藏和逃跑上。这时的奈良坂，除非他真正停下来，否则谁都没办法击中。  
时刻留意着四周的情况，同时也保证身后不存在超过700m的弹道路线，奈良坂就这样跑出了将近一公里。想着“到这差不多了吧”，他渐渐放慢脚步，更加密切地观察周围的动态。  
在正要拐过某个楼的墙角时，他顿了一下，迅速撤回脚步，然后小心翼翼地把头探出一点。  
旁边那幢楼的二楼阳台，用肉眼就能看到某个人的侧影，脑袋被厚实的帽子包裹着。  
是别役太一啊。  
奈良坂反应平静。他之前狙击过太一，现在那像小狗耳朵似的帽帘下面，左侧脸颊上应该还留有编号246的圆印。  
规则规定不许射击同一个人两次，所以奈良坂再打没有任何意义，太一看起来也没发现他。虽然经常莽莽撞撞，身为B级狙击手的那孩子是有一定水准的，现在还是互不干扰最好吧。  
就在奈良坂这么想着打算悄悄绕过去时，太一似乎惊呼了一下，同时传来吧嗒一声轻响，那是狙击枪不小心掉落的声音，只见他双手张开小声呜咽着，右侧脸颊上是一个和左侧非常对称的圆圈。  
“怎么这样~这下变成皮卡丘啦~~”太一欲哭无泪地用两手揉着脸颊，更像那只黄色大老鼠了。  
奈良坂并没有注意这些，也许是不久前刚有过穗刈的经验，在太一中弹的第一时间，他就把狙击镜对准了弹道过来的方向。  
没有费半点功夫，因为非常之近，就在100米左右的地方，他清楚地看到一个黑红相间的身影迅速隐蔽到了楼里。

“！”奈良坂几乎本能地转身，窜进后方的楼内，一口气跑到三楼，找了个完全封闭的房间，靠在门后大口呼吸着，脸上满是熟悉他的人都难得一见的惊讶表情。  
当真先生？！为什么会在这里？！  
惊讶归惊讶，本性驱使的冷静头脑还是马上做出了分析。  
被误导了！系统显示的只有射击距离并没有射击方向和弹道轨迹，穗刈中弹时是在右脸，他就轻易判断攻击是从正北边来的了，其实除了没有闪光和声音，子弹的其他性质完全和真实情况一样，就是说即使擦到也会显示命中圆印，那时当真先生并不在北边，而是在西边吧，与在西南方向的自己恐怕只有三、四百米的距离。  
奈良坂对自己的判断失误发出懊恼的咂嘴声。是故意诱导还是巧合？那家伙明明数学和地理次次挂红为什么实战却能这么精准地把握空间啊！……更让奈良坂胸中焦躁冒火的是，这意味着之前当真实际上有很多机会可以狙击自己，但他都没动手，是为了等到这个距离吗？！明知会被发现还要射击太一就是最好的证明，那显然是邀请自己加入“游戏”的请柬。  
不容拒绝的请柬呢。奈良坂在心里苦笑，从躲进楼内那刻他便感觉被一股无形的压力笼罩，这是边境排名第一的猎手的狩猎气场，在这个范围内，任何露出遮挡物的东西都会被命中，现在逃跑是没有意义的。  
当然也可以选择一直藏身在这里等待对方放弃，但是当真先生的话很可能会和他耗到训练结束或者直接攻进建筑里来，这样子……  
“……一点都不有趣啊~”那个模糊的人脸和吊儿郎当的声音再次在脑中登场，奈良坂使劲地呼吸了几大口，才终于让头脑恢复到平时般清晰冷静。其实作为排名仅次于那家伙的人，和同期加入的师兄弟，这样被迫拉入游戏不是第一次了，甚至可以说已经习惯了。  
如果是团体战，他怎样都会以支援队友为优先，避免与当真直接冲突，不过既然是训练，既然选项只有一个，既然……绿色眼眸里的光芒在渐渐改变，奈良坂连他自己都无法觉察的嘴角挑起了一丝弧度……  
当真先生，我就陪你玩玩好了。  
但是，就算是玩，我也不想输。从“全力以赴”的原则来说不想输，还有个人的原因……也不想输！

做出决定的奈良坂透，整个人的氛围都为之一变，比一贯的认真更加全神贯注，如果说当真是热血的红色火焰，他就是冷静的青色，但温度更高，散发出和往常清秀平和的感觉截然不同的冷酷。  
带着这种也许会把他单纯的女弟子吓哭的杀气，他从房间一步步谨慎的步入走廊，一路都能感到处在当真狩猎圈的压力，但奈良坂才不打算做什么反咬的猎物，他要把立场对调。  
首先，东先生的话回荡在脑海中，对狙击手来说第一重要的是占据地形，而优势第一的地形——就是高处。站的越高，越容易拥有最佳视野、开辟宽敞的弹道通路。  
所以第一步就要抢占高处，奈良坂思索完这些时，正好来到楼梯前，黑色的长靴踏到阶梯的瞬间他猛然发力，以惊人的速度向顶楼冲刺。  
然而仅仅到达第三层和第四层之间的拐角，率先向他投射过来的是在大楼内部久违的明亮光芒，紧接着，那股无形的压力骤然放大！理论派的奈良坂是不太相信直觉一说的，该叫经验的判断比较合适，阳光代表窗口，窗口意味着被狙击，只不过得出这一结论的速度极快，大脑判断和身体反应几乎同时，就变得像一种感觉了。感到压力扑面而来的他，左脚猛点地，右手拉住扶梯的转弯处，同时发力，身体顺势一个旋转，移动到旁边窗口不是正对的位置。  
看到窗口的第一眼因为光线突然刺激他并没太看清，但是旋转的刹那，已经习惯的眼睛仅凭肉眼就清楚看到，对面相距百米的大楼几乎同样高度的窗口，当真勇手托着狙击枪，正正瞄准这边的枪口如同一个圆点。  
奈良坂落地的刹那，脚又一蹬地，背贴到窗口旁的墙壁上，侧着身子把狙击镜探出去对准对面，但那边果然已经没有当真的身影了。  
系统设计子弹落点在队员周围半径一米内都会和命中一样显示编号和距离，这是为了模拟“狙击手一旦射击失败就会被反击”的情况，刚才什么都没出现，说明当真并没有开枪。  
秉持着“绝不打射不中的枪”的奇怪原则的那家伙，开始就知道奈良坂会出现在那里，也开始就知道这一枪他能躲开。  
“果然没那么容易啊……”奈良坂轻声嘀咕。在时间上已经处于劣势了，刚才他下决定的功夫，当真肯定已经摸清了建筑物的结构占据了有利位置。不过换成他自己，一定会上到楼顶，从那里控制整幢建筑，当真却还在和他差不多的楼层，是故意想增加游戏难度吗？  
哼，当真先生。奈良坂冷笑一声。你会为你的自大付出代价的。  
他上到四楼，进入最靠楼梯的房间，紧贴窗框站着，将狙击枪换成闪电，只把枪口露出窗户，把观察范围缩小到对面相同楼层和再高一层与自己正相对的窗口。这个距离对狙击手来说真是太近了，模拟地图里的建筑都没有玻璃，房内也没有家具，从窗户望进去，甚至连门外的走廊都能隐约看到。  
现在轮到奈良坂做猎手了，刚才那一点时间当真不可能跑远，现在只要他现身在对面楼里，奈良坂就能捕捉他。  
时间一分一秒过去，奈良坂像雕塑般托着枪纹丝不动，狙击手最重要的素质就是耐心，这也是奈良坂觉得自己适合当狙击手的地方，他并非等不及，只是有点担心当真会搞什么花活，幸亏现在是练习时间，否则他必须提防当真突然出现在背后，之前的rank战里无数次都是这样被干掉的，想起来奈良坂又感到一阵焦躁不快，但不得不承认，能够操作瞬间移动的冬岛和机动力超强的当真确实是极佳的组合。  
可是现在情况不同，奈良坂很快压下焦虑恢复冷静，继续集中全部注意力，当真先生是想要和他玩的，那么……  
对面五层左起第二个房间门口突然有影子闪过！奈良坂全身的肌肉瞬间绷紧，枪身稳稳地对准第三间房门，就在影子从门边即将出现的刹那，他扣下扳机。  
几乎同时，影子迈出的步伐也生生顿住猛地撤回，代表枪击的圆印出现在他本来该踏下的地方，两者的时间差恐怕只有零点几秒。紧接着，人影倏然出现在第二间房门口，无形的弹道线跨过整间房子穿过窗户，延伸到奈良坂身上。  
奈良坂一翻身，贴着墙壁奔出房门，继续上楼梯，在马上要进入楼梯窗的暴露范围时，他扯下一只手套，先向窗口扔了出去，“噗哧”一声轻响，圆印出现在手套上，与此同时，奈良坂手撑楼梯扶手跳起，脚踏在扶手上一个鱼跃落到上一层，迅捷地穿过了这块暴露区域。他停顿了两秒，在下一层楼梯前做了个弓腿起跑的动作，然后猛然发力，一下跃到半层的平台上，又一个后翻，只用了三步就抵达了六楼。  
奈良坂赌的就是当真开过一枪后会立即转移，没时间连续狙击他，看来他赌赢了，不过刚才当真也稀有的开了枪，虽然系统会判定所有物不在队员身上时不算命中，但当真也没违反他“子弹不落空”的原则，还像是在宣告“我确实能打中你”一般，让奈良坂感到隐隐的不爽。他轻叹了口气，不管怎么说终于连上了两层，暂时是和当真先生势均力敌了。  
这边的楼梯再往上恐怕就困难了，奈良坂记得建筑另一边也有楼梯，这样势必要穿过整条走廊，立场再次改换。他走到最近的门边，探出一点头望着对面的建筑，一排排漆黑的窗口仿佛等着吃人的妖怪嘴巴，没有一丝动静。  
奈良坂又叹了下气，脚轻点地，开始飞速跑过走廊，心里默默数着越过的门：第一扇…第二扇…如果是我的话……第三扇，到达第四扇门前他脑海中做了个扣扳机的动作，然后撒住冲势直接转回第三扇门并举起了枪，正好看见对面某个窗口里探出来准备射击的当真，而他真的扣下扳机时，当真直接向后倒下去，于是子弹擦着那显眼的背头上方，在当真身后的墙上留下了圆印，奈良坂赶紧继续奔跑，一口气上到七楼，而仅仅走到七楼半的窗口边，就看到当真从下面一层锁定了这里，让他不得不选择重新穿过七楼的走廊。

一系列的奔跑、躲闪、射击重复上演，如果弹道能够显示痕迹，从高空俯视的话，就会看到两座建筑间以分钟为间隔拉出一道道射线，当真射出的子弹远比奈良坂少得多，这给奈良坂的判断增添了更大难度，但即便没有子弹飞来，他也不敢有半点掉以轻心，因为等当真真的开枪就太晚了。奈良坂第一次深刻体会到不能使用盾触发的麻烦，可是狙击手训练本来就不该是这种形式，这已经近乎枪手的对决了！当然区别还是有的，不像枪手以多取胜靠大量子弹或大面积爆破“侥幸”地波及对手，狙击手讲求“一击命中”，他们的每一发都是以“绝对要命中对方”为前提的，就算奈良坂多打出的子弹也不是浪费，如果换成其他人早就该射中了。所以大部分时候，他们靠的并不是反应速度，而是凭借经验也好直觉也罢，预测对方的下一步动作。  
“他会从哪里出现？”“是会转移还是反击？”“我该转移还是反击？”“我有破绽会被他击中吗？”所有问题都在分秒间做出决断然后调动所有运动神经来实施，不断寻找新的藏身点，不断判断对方的藏身点，密集的频率倒好像一种浓缩的隐藏&捕捉训练。  
“才没有那么好听呢…”奈良坂在心里忿忿地喊，他一个打滚躲过当真可能会发射的子弹，然后单膝跪地超对面开了一枪，可是扣扳机时就能从狙击镜里看到那张欠揍的得瑟笑脸已经消失在墙后，“他就只是想玩而已！”

立场反复对调，两人交错地占领上风，就在奈良坂开始对这“没意义”的互射产生腻烦时，游戏已经到了决胜点，当真已经到了最后一层，再通过一次楼梯间就能到达房顶，奈良坂也守住了同层的楼梯换气窗，可是这回等了很久，也没见当真有什么动静。  
奈良坂产生了一种不祥的预感，当真的成绩稀烂却不是真笨蛋，被队长冬岛影响，有时也喜欢玩一些小陷阱，而且两人在这打了十分钟，恐怕会有其他狙击手接近，夜长梦多不能再耗下去了。  
奈良坂看了看楼梯上方，如果当真是在等他转移后再行动，那现在往上跑的话最差也会和当真同时到达屋顶，还算旗鼓相当，这么想着他贴着墙壁冲了上去。  
事后奈良坂也反省自己确实着急了，没仔细确认就贸然行事，救了他的还是那近乎直觉的反应，转过楼梯拐弯时，他感到换气窗投进来的光似乎比之前的亮一些……  
出现在他面前的是消失了墙壁的楼梯间，完全空旷敞开的视野对面，是略微高出一些的对面屋顶，弓步踏着屋檐站立的那个男人，就算看不清脸奈良坂也能想象到他现在坏笑的样子。  
多亏刚才那一丝预感，奈良坂及时停住了前冲的动作，但收步已经来不及了。虽然不可能看到，可他真的感觉到了，当真先生扣下扳机的动作，还有那直朝自己而来的无形子弹！四周没有一点可以抵挡的物体，自己唯一的武器就只有……  
破釜沉舟吧！几万次练习形成的本能先于大脑动作了，幸好为了保持着警戒他一直用标准预备动作拿着枪，零点几秒内身体就固定在了射击的完美姿势，奈良坂眼中已经没有其他任何东西，只有当真枪口的那个点，当作他在射击练习时无数次命中的那个红心。  
“噗叽”。明明枪击不会发出声响和光亮，但确确实实在两栋建筑之间的空中，更靠近奈良坂这边，伴着轻响闪了一个小小的火花，同时两人视野中应该显示命中信息的地方碰跳了几个乱码，这是由于两发子弹正好相碰，但设计程序时谁也没想到会发生这种情况而造成的系统bug。  
趁着这个当口，奈良坂火速退回了拐角后。他半靠着扶手，长出了一口至今都没有的大气，心脏还在激烈跳动，刚才真是对他来说都难得一遇的险境，偶尔会有建筑物损坏的情况在模拟地图里出现，不过显然当真从开始就瞄准了这点，前面都是诱敌深入的铺垫。感到被算计让奈良坂心头又冒起一丝小火苗，但现在不是生气懊悔的时候，该说运气不错还是糟糕呢，楼梯还能继续往上说明他所在的建筑比当真的高，如果能占领更高位置，他就赢了，前提是能通过这里……  
奈良坂从拐角后的死角观察着对面，这边地势低一些，只能看到对面房顶的边沿，但上面架着冲向这边的枪口让他知道当真一直在锁定他。这样的距离和高度差，对手是当真先生的话是绝对不可能幸存的，刚才只是万分之一概率的巧合，不会再重演。要从下面穿过走廊到另一边吗？但当真先生也肯定预测到了我这样的行动，而且他在屋顶上机动力更强，能顺利通过的机会非常低。  
以战术来说，现在最好的选择就是呆在原地不动，等待其他狙击手介入再寻找当真的空隙，奈良坂用好看的贝齿咬着嘴唇正在思索着，不自觉的抬眼一看，让他大吃一惊。  
当真整个人站在房檐上，没有任何隐蔽和保护措施，就算对手不是自己，这个样子也会成为众矢之的。他到底在想什么？！奈良坂一时吃惊的都忘了射击，等他刚反应过来，只见当真脚一蹬，从屋顶跳了下去。

“！”奈良坂的第一反应就是冲过去看，从判断上这是没错的，现在最怕失去当真的行踪，而且说不定还能对半空中的那家伙补上一枪，当然奈良坂也不会大意到忽略当真攻击的可能，但只要他脚踏在实地，怎样都更利于闪避。  
然而当奈良坂冲到断墙边缘看下去时，他发现自己再次失策了，当真在空中确实瞄准了这边，但他手中所持的，是最长最粗的那把全黑的枪支。  
“这个笨……！”奈良坂话未喊完，人已经跳了下去，这是唯一的躲避方法。除了没有声音光亮，打中后会出现标记，不能使用盾和雷达以外，模拟场里其他性质和实战时是完全一样的，即是说用朱鹭同样能发出大威力的枪击，表现在训练中就是包括在一个大范围内的目标都会被系统认为命中，但没人选择使用它是因为……  
“轰隆！”枪击没有声音不代表建筑物爆炸没有，奈良坂刚才所处位置附近的楼面全被掀到了空中，石块四处飞溅。奈良坂知道当真的trion量不低，可这一下是发出了多少啊，简直让他想起了玉狛的小不点。  
伴随着烟尘下落的奈良坂，看到斜下方用倒挂金钩姿势下落的当真再次把枪口对准了这边，果然他是觉得只要自己到了无处可躲的空中就能保证命中吗，但你的情况也一样啊当真先生！奈良坂也把枪瞄准了对方。  
但即将扣下扳机时，突然的，好几个违和点像小锤子一样接连击中了奈良坂的大脑，他感到事情不对头！  
首先便是，这样对当真有意义吗？  
以两人的技术和现在的形势，最终的结果一定是互相命中对方，但当真想要的，一定不是这个结果！  
在这个基础上，奈良坂才注意到一个他一直忽视的细节。  
当真先生为什么没穿蓑衣虫……  
自然雷达在这里无效，但大多数狙击手还是会选择穿戴可以变色的蓑衣虫来辅助藏身，主要也是因为其他副触发没什么用……当真先生，是为了使用什么触发才…？！  
想到这里时，奈良坂的手指已经扣下了扳机，闪电射出的速度提升的子弹直奔当真的面门而去，同时奈良坂也清楚看到了，那个始终淡淡坏笑着的嘴角，挑起了计谋得逞的得意弧度。  
当真的身体突然在空中暂停了！本来轨迹应该穿过他脑袋的子弹就贴着背头边缘几厘米擦了过去。  
蜘蛛？！奈良坂看清了吊着当真脚踝的东西，之前他大概也是靠这个神不知鬼不觉的比自己先到了房顶吧，然而来不及再想，奈良坂已经掉到了和当真持平的地方，同时当真手中的朱鹭快速消散，普通的白鹭跟着生成，两人的距离达到最近时，倒吊着的当真才稳稳地朝他扣下了扳机。  
从恍然大悟的那刻，奈良坂就有了躲闪意识，加上当真换枪，给了他一瞬的时间，但在无处借力的空中要怎样才能……  
奈良坂一手使劲扯下蓑衣虫，同时脚踹向和他一同掉下来的一块大石板，借助那仅有的一点反作用力，他朝楼房把角的下水管甩出了斗篷，蓑衣虫挂在管道的突起上，以布材质生成的trion附件立刻被撕破了，但那一下的拉扯，足以让空中的奈良坂变换轨迹。  
当真对准他心脏的子弹最后只擦到了胳膊，出现系统提示时奈良坂的身体绕着楼角划过一个半弧到了楼房侧面，这时已经离地面非常近了，他松开蓑衣虫，在地上翻了两个滚缓冲，起身后顺势向远离当真的方向狂奔起来。

他不是怕当真，反正已经被打到了，但是刚才当真用朱鹭打的那发，就像用大喇叭告诉整个地图的人“我在这里！”一样，现在当务之急是撤离得越远越好。  
他一边全力奔跑一边检查自己的状况，落地时的一些小蹭伤已经开始愈合了，然后……奈良坂瞟了眼胳膊上标着“107”的圆印，狠狠咬住牙关，细眉紧紧皱起。  
随着每一步奔跑，心底的小火苗开始燃烧起来，炙烤着全身酥痒难耐，这是一种对奈良坂来说相当少见的情绪……  
不甘心，非常不甘心。  
可以说集合了狙击手最高水平的这短短的对决，无论射击技术、判断能力还是行动力，他和当真都是不分伯仲，但发现预设陷阱没有成功后，当真马上想到巧妙利用副触发创造新陷阱，地形改变也是模仿玉狛的小不点吧，这份奇思妙想，加上哪怕引敌无数也毫不畏惧去尝试的果敢和自信，是最后带领当真取得胜利的原因。  
当真的天赋是显而易见的，比谁都早领悟狙击的要领，而奈良坂经过比他刻苦几万倍的努力，也终于到达了这个程度，但是，只有这不拘一格的思维和不择手段的魄力，恐怕是奈良坂永远不会拥有的东西。  
不甘心……就算不断告诉自己能保证队伍的胜利就够了，能打败近界民保护城市就够了，可是……  
明明刚才逃跑是最正确的决定，“那时当真先生被吊着行动受限，如果落地后马上反击是不是有可能命中他呢”这种后悔的念头却持续膨胀，胸中的灼热感步步升高，融化着奈良坂理智的坚冰。正因为他平时不是这种性格，热血沸腾时才更加难以控制。  
要回去吗？！碰到其他人又怎样！我是不会输给他们的！rank战的时候需要顾虑各种情况，绝对没有这样的机会能和当真先生好好的一对一对决！回想着刚才互相射击时的种种惊险，奈良坂不知道自己脸上正绽放出前所未有的兴奋笑容……如果我再大胆一点，放手一搏，是能打败当真先生的吧！  
步伐已经不自觉放慢了，就在奈良坂紧握了下枪杆，打算刹住脚步往回跑时，从旁边两栋建筑物之间，他看到平行道路上一个身影迅速往当真那边的方向冲去，那个人戴着显眼的帽子……  
荒船先生？短短一瞬间，荒船似乎也扭头看了一下他，两人目光一交，马上就被建筑物挡住了。  
奈良坂像被浇了一桶冷水如梦方醒，立刻闪身到旁边的楼里，但荒船似乎就那么跑远了，大概是觉得已经被发现行踪就不可能命中奈良坂吧。说来荒船先生也是个敢作敢为的人，明知道那边是当真先生还冲过去的估计只有他了，当真先生也算找到了新的“游戏对象”，应该没我什么事了……

奈良坂靠着墙壁坐下来，让身体渐渐冷却，理性也一点点恢复。虽然热血沸腾能激发强大的动力是好的，说不定那样真的能打败当真先生，但那已经不是自己了，刚才脑子里一片空白，这样子在战场上是很危险的。  
奈良坂自嘲的笑了笑，果然还是不够成熟啊，东先生说过“你也有你的优势”，在发现自己不能超越当真先生之后一度很丧气的认为这不过是安慰话，现在却慢慢明白了，当真先生是当真先生，我是我，当真先生的模式可能并不适合我，他是越兴奋越能发挥实力的人，而对我来说冷静才是武器。  
就这样慢慢地冷静下来，各种思路正确的判断又回到了奈良坂脑中，比如可以守在这里把经过的想一探究竟的C级队员一网打尽，或者偷偷跟着荒船先生来个渔翁得利，不过那样的话……  
“不有趣啊~”这回无比清晰的声音和面孔都出现在脑海中，那个放荡不羁笑着的面孔，刚才奈良坂在空中射击当真时，如果对准的是面积更大的身体说不定就命中了，可他下意识的反应就是对准了那张面孔……“我就是想和你一对一的对决嘛！为了更有趣一点，不如……”  
“有趣你个头！”回想起被扔进记忆缝隙的影像，奈良坂终于狠狠骂出了声来。

系统的提示音响过，训练生们陆续从房间中走出，像参加完考试的同龄普通孩子一样，有的兴奋异常有的垂头丧气，到处是热烈讨论的喳喳声。  
“…不知道是哪个笨蛋用朱鹭炸了房子呢！”  
“不是玉狛的小姑娘吗？……”  
训练没有录像记录，所以他们之中没人知道,刚才受到众人憧憬的狙击手一、二位曾经发生过那样惊心动魄的对决。  
奈良坂面无表情地绕过嘈杂的人群，走到一个不起眼的角落，他可爱的弟子像小狗一样跟了过来。  
“奈良坂前辈好棒！又是第一名！……我就比较惨了呜呜呜……”小茜的脸也像小动物似的刷刷夸张变化着。  
“……并不是那样……”奈良坂小声说，无意识的抓了抓左手臂。  
“啊！那是当真前辈打的吗？”小茜的口气并不十分惊讶，好像已经习以为常了，也没有任何失望的意思，在她心目中，自己的师父永远都是最棒的。不过她的眉眼忽然又垂了下去，带着哭腔道，“……呜！当真前辈好过分啊！专门在我跳下楼的时候来了一下，害我吓得摔了一大跤，被好几个人发现了呜呜呜……”  
看着弟子拍着帽子上好像动物检疫商标一般的圆印愤愤不平，奈良坂轻轻叹了口气，随口接道：“没办法，那家伙就是那样的人呢。”  
嗯？虽然听着是略带无奈的语气，为什么感觉奈良坂前辈有点高兴的样子？小茜歪了歪脑袋，不过什么都不知道的她，当然不可能知道是为什么了。

帮助弟子分析改进的地方费了不少时间，奈良坂准备回家时，天色已经擦黑了。  
在必经走廊的长椅上，有人在等着他。  
“啊~~怎么这么久，我都睡了一觉了。”当真打了个大大的哈欠。  
“我并不像当真先生那么闲。”奈良坂平静的回答，没有停顿的继续走着，当真站起来跟在他身边，一直用饶有兴趣的眼神盯着他，走了几步后，奈良坂抬头，语调冷冷地问：“今天很高兴吗？”  
“当然了！”当真的脸上绽开了笑容，“小姐们真是非常可爱呢，小让也是~啊当然猫咪也非常可爱……”  
兴高采烈地说着这些，露出这样无邪笑容的当真先生，其实也很可爱。奈良坂在心里默默想着，脸上仍旧面不改色。  
“……啊，不过，还是有点不高兴的……”当真突然嘟起嘴瞄着奈良坂，表情切换和小茜一样迅速，不得不承认生于同一天的这两人真有不少相像的地方。  
奈良坂知道他指的是什么，瞄准自己心脏的一击最后只打到胳膊，也许外人看来是鸡毛蒜皮的区别，但对拥有强烈的“狙击手的自尊”的当真先生来说，这样不完美的结果绝对称不上满足。  
……但我也同样不高兴啊。奈良坂心里又涌起了一点恼火，沉默不语地面朝前方走着。  
看着他这样子，当真忽然笑了一下，重新恢复平时的表情道：“可我知道怎么能高兴起来……你没忘记我们的约定吧？”  
奈良坂拐进旁边无人的岔道，在阴影里抬头看向当真：“当然。”他淡淡地说，语调就像讨论吃饭睡觉一样普通，“1 hit 1 kiss，是吧？”  
“嘿嘿，”当真的笑容更加狡黠，和奈良坂印象里，当初他提出这个约定时笑得一模一样，”我就说嘛，加上这个赌约会更有趣吧~”  
“训练不需要有趣。”奈良坂嫌弃地反驳，看着当真逐渐接近，一针见血地指出，“不过今天只能算平局吧。”  
“呜……”当真绞着眉头噘着嘴，有点像被要求不许吃糖的小孩子，终于还是放弃似的耸耸肩叹了口气，“好吧。”  
他朝奈良坂的脸缓缓靠近，最后时刻稍微偏了下头，十分轻柔的触感落在奈良坂嘴角。  
奈良坂仍旧毫无表情，可一丝若有若无的红晕浮现在白皙的面颊上。  
……真是奇怪的男人，明明涉及狙击的时候，是个毫不留情面地碾压嘲讽别人自大又任性的混蛋，可是这种时候，却又表现出这样的温柔。  
不过对这个矛盾的男人，也矛盾地讨厌又喜欢着的自己，果然也很奇怪吧。  
奈良坂透是个对任何事都很淡然，无欲无求的人，驱使他去努力的是认真的天性和责任感，虽然这样没什么不好，他成为了一个优秀而问心无愧的人，可是，偶尔的，心底会有个声音问，你有真正为自己追求过什么吗？  
……也许正因如此，他才会被追循着内心自由自在的当真先生吸引，虽然不想承认，今天和当真先生“玩”的时候，确实感到一点有趣。  
那颗子弹也许没有命中心脏，但你其实已经命中了——我的心。  
唇角的吻即将离开的时候，奈良坂忽然也偏过头，让嘴唇与嘴唇，紧紧地贴合在一起。  
“呜！”当真的眼睛惊讶地睁圆了。奈良坂眯着眼，鄙视地瞄了他一下，就闭了起来，漂亮的长睫毛在当真狭小的视野里微微眨动。  
“……呵。”愣了两秒的当真终于反应过来，嘴角挑起开心的笑容，嘀咕着“可爱……”抱紧了奈良坂，加深这个吻。  
这样还不够……奈良坂沉浸在暖暖的幸福感中，但头脑仍有一部分在冷静地思考。正因是寥寥无几的自己真心向往的东西，才要更努力——努力变强，打败作为狙击手No.1的讨厌的当真先生，然后让喜欢的当真先生更加喜欢我。

带着这小小的野心，奈良坂轻轻把手放在男人的胸口。  
当真先生，也要命中，你的心脏才行。


End file.
